A Tale of Four Endings
by CuttlestheFish
Summary: A small anthology collection of four epilogues, obviously taking place after the series finale. Will feature Lin, Varrick and Zhu Li, Mako, Korra and Asami. Will obviously have canon pairings and hints of naughtyness.
1. Chapter 1: Earth

Suyin couldn't help herself from skipping down the hall, even if she couldn't see where she was going due to the armloads of bedsheets blocking her view. One of the servants noticed her nearly running into a pillar and quickly grabbed her attention.

"M'lady, would you like some help with that!" called the servant girl. Suyin jumped a bit and stopped in her tracks before hitting the pillar.

"Oh! Um, yes I guess that WOULD be a nice idea!" replied the woman with a sheepish grin. "Thank you, I'm taking these to the extra room on the western wing." The servant girl nodded and began following the older woman, the two of them sharing equal loads.

"Are we having a visitor?" Asked the servant girl. Suyin's grin grew into a wide smile of relief.

"Oh yes, my sister has finally come to her senses." she replied. The servant girl felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"Um, is she the one that... well, that started that duel in the gardens?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes," Suyin responded "but things are better now. And she's only staying until she gets a place of her own in Zaofu." The servant girl swallowed a lump in her throat, she remembered the woman in question the last time she visited and wasn't looking forward to her temper.

Lin announced her retirement from Republic City with as much grace as she could manage... which meant announcing it via a letter to President Raiko. She had announced she chose Officer Mako as her successor as Chief of Police, she couldn't help but grin when she wrote that part, and appointed Officer Saikhan as his aid. Suyin promised that she would always be welcome in Zaofu's personal police force if retirement ended up being too boring for her, but Lin decided to really give it an honest try.

"I may be only 54, but some people consider that old enough." Lin started, leaning back in her chair. "For my entire life, Mom was always telling me to never be afraid of taking a rest once in a while. That life will keep going on and won't stop spinning if you stop caring for a short time. I've always ignored that and had my career to keep me on my toes. If I get bored over time, I'll find something to do. But I've got enough saved up to keep going for now. If anything it'll be a vacation." She cast a crooked grin to Suyin, who rested her chin on her hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lin?" she asked. A throaty laugh escaped Lin's throat before she could stop herself, it shocked her. Less than twenty four hours in retirement and already she felt like a different person, but for the better. It was so contagious that Suyin couldn't help herself from joining the laughter. "So, how long? A month? A year?" Lin wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh... half a year, probably. You know, there's so many things I've wanted to try but never did because I was too afraid that it would get in the way of my work. I think I'm going to finally give them all a try..." Suyin nodded.

"What kinds of things?" She asked suspiciously. Lin's eyebrows shot up wickedly as she side-eyed her sister.

"Rock climbing." Suyin raised an eyebrow, Lin kept smiling. "Without bending." Su's maternal instincts kicked in and opened her mouth to object, but stopped herself before she said anything. There wasn't any way she could make Lin change her mind anyway, besides, she did handle worse in the past few years, they all did. Lin caught her little sister's worry through her body language and grinned wickedly. "You wanna join me?" Su's facial expression blanked for a moment before smiling herself.

"You know what? We haven't had a sisterly bonding trip in a few years, haven't we?"

"That's the Beifong spirit." Lin said, raising a fist to the air sarcastically.

"But it can't be any sooner than two weeks!" Started Su after a hesitation. Lin raised an eyebrow. "Opal's coming home next week, she's so excited to finally visit the whole family without any political crisis going on. Might be a good chance to... you know." Lin's nodded respectfully.

"Sure thing, I never really apologized to her, did I?"

The next week, Lin was sitting in the garden by herself, she had a teapot and two cups set up and was catching up on her reading. Every time she sensed footsteps in the earth she glanced around to see if it was a servant or another member of the family. Finally she saw the familiar red outfit of the airbenders and stood. Opal... certainly looked different this time around. While she had not earned her airbender tattoos yet, she finally agreed to getting her head shaved in order to aid her training. The two shared a warm hug and Lin ushered her to sit down. They poured some tea and talked about Opal's flight down with Juicy and Lin's settling into her retirement. Opal finally rested her hand on her palms and leaned forward.

"Okay, so start at the beginning. Tell me everything." She said, she had heard from her mom and her grandma's stories. But finally, this was the time. Lin smiled and leaned back.

"Well, I was born without a dad. Being raised by a single mother and with a little sister can take it all out on you. I wanted to be successful and as powerful as my mom, in the end it seemed to be all that I was. I threw every ounce of my identity into my job, and... well, it did cost a lot. I didn't want kids, which is what caused my separation from Tenzin, it was mainly because I was being afraid of being held back. Selfish, I know, but... it didn't mean I couldn't have a family in the end..."


	2. Chapter 2: Water

**Epilogue: Water **

It was the most beautiful reception that money could buy, nothing was too good for his ray of moonlight. But what money could buy in good food and a swingin' dance floor, it could not buy in bulking up muscles as quickly as one would hope. Varrick felt his entire body tremble as he tried to carry Zhu Li through the doorway into their enormous suite at the most extravagant hotel in Omashu. They had chosen this location for their honeymoon after Zhu Li mentioning her fondness for the legend of the Cave of Two Lovers, Varrick saw it as the perfect opportunity. They reserved a private tour of the caves for the next day and, as soon as the wedding festivities were over, booked the first train from Republic City. Now here they were. Varrick insisted on carrying Zhu Li into the room in traditional goom manner, even though it meant nearly dropping her before they made it inside. Zhu Li couldn't help but giggle at his beet red face, not knowing if it was from muscle strain or embarrassment, and kissed him gently on the cheek to calm him down. She took him by the hand and led him to the balcony overlooking the city. Omashu was always a more traditional city, not a lot of lights were very visible aside from the obvious lights from houses and streetlamps. There was a soothing quiet among the streets, there weren't any parties or big celebrations going on. After all the hullabaloo going on in the earth kingdom, Omashu seemed to be at rest.

"Republic City is always so bright at all hours, but when you're here... it really does feel like the city falls asleep at night." Zhu Li stared upward, a huge grin decorating her face. "I mean, you get used to not seeing stars at night when you're in a city, but you see them here. That's what makes it so magical." Varrick couldn't stop himself from staring at her, why didn't he ever notice her little fantasy side before? He mentally kicked himself in the shin for being such a scatterbrain before putting an arm around her waist.

"Baby, when I'm with you all I see are stars." He gave himself mental points for coming up with that line. Zhu Li blushed and cupped his face in one of her palms, she ran a thumb against the end of his mustache. They leaned in and had a passionate kiss among the calmness. It really felt like the two were floating in space, with nothing but darkness and little dots of light flying around them. When she finally broke away she booped him in the nose with her finger, a wicked grin on her face.

"Wait right here..." she whispered to him and slid into the bathroom. Varrick leaned against the railing, patiently waiting and being almost too excited to follow her. "Hey Varrick, turn around." She called from the doorway. He turned around and felt his jaw hit the floor. There she was, her hair was let loose from the tight bun from the wedding and hanging loose around her shoulders, she was wearing a deep cerulean babydoll styled lingerie. The fabric was see-through, showing her slim torso, her adorable thighs, a black lacy thong covering her womanhood... He felt his body tremble again as he loosened his necktie and tried babbling some sort of clever comeback. She gave a wicked smirk, for once she had him rendered speechless. Varrick took a step forward, his arms out and ready to go, but she held up a finger. "Stop." he stopped dead in his tracks with a hurt look on his face. She then took her glasses off and placed them on a nearby table, then she took a few steps back so she was closer to the bed. "Varrick," she said "do the thing."

Varrick took a grip of his tuxedo and gave it a swift yank. He always had his outfits custom tailored with clasp buttons along the seams, and now she understood why. In a flash he was almost entirely exposed there on the balcony save for a pair of boxors sporting little penguinseals, he then gave a running leap and the two of them fell onto the bed. His tuxedo fluttered down to the streets below.

It was going to be a wonderful honeymoon.


End file.
